


Commence Operation MWK

by Rafia_Binta_Ali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone ships Klance, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), fuck s6-s8, i am rewriting it, i plan some heavy angst trust mee, idk this sounds cliche but trust me it aint xD, made up planets dont sue mee, pidge ships klance, so much pining, thats.. an tag wow i a sad now, vld s8 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafia_Binta_Ali/pseuds/Rafia_Binta_Ali
Summary: They made it. They made it home. Pidge was already on the edge of her seat from what he could see. Hunk was in tears. Shiro was clutching the back of his seat as he gasped out the name of whom he loves, Allura, Coran and Romelle just looked in peace to see a surviving and peaceful planet and.. and..Lance? He looked enthralling.Keith was ruined.ORPidge is done with the two’s pining and devices intricate plans to push them in to… something.  Whatever that might lead to. She’s just here for the science, after all.





	Commence Operation MWK

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what came pver me to write this but suddenly, i was in the ZONEtm and needed to write something and somehow, this was produced. I honestly don't know why, how and when I made this. but its here yay. Enjoy... i guess.

Keith barely dodged the fireball being thrown (spat?) at him. So far so good. Dodge the smaller ones, hit the larger ones, kill the beasts and _run_. _Survive_. Remember to live, fight later if comes to it. You need to _live_. He let out an involuntary groan as one of flares from the planets surface hit black and slammed him into the stone behind him.

.

 

.

 

**END SIMULATION.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Wait…a tick…

 

_“WHAT?!”_ Lances resounding voice yelled as all of them stared at the flashing message displayed all across their screens. Pidge’s grumbling could be heard through their comms, even if muffled.

 

Hunk cleared up the air for them. “What just happened? Anyone have any ideas? _Krolia_?”

 

Krolia shook her head and sighed, deeply before saying anything. To keith, it looked like she stifled her laughter before continuing with her speech about their training exercise.

 

“You all failed, as you are supposed to at some point in this regime course. But you did far better from yesterday.” She smiled. “However,” she pointed a look towards the blue lion before continuing, “some of you still don’t have full control over your lions. You need more spiritual training.”

 

Well.. to Keith is sounded like all of them needed more spiritual training. Black wasn’t.. the easiest to bond with. And he knows for a fact that Red hates change of sceneries and blue’s.. well its Blue. Accepting, patient and kind. Open, he would say.

 

Pidge looked up from her screen to alert the others as her scanners picked up on nearby planets. This ones looked safe, she assumed.

 

“Solar system up ahead. This one looks.,… habitable.” Pidge heard a few murmurs from Hunk and then a close up view on one of the planets was being displayed through the group screen and she nodded at Hunk, shooting him a quick mental thanks.

 

Through the months of flying in space with their makeshift space family had gotten Pidge to notice a few things about all of them. One of them being Hunk’s quick understanding of situation and clearing up the tension. AT first she had deemed that Hunk was just Hunk… goofy, soft Hunk.

 

It took her some time, but she learned quickly that Hunk was probably one of the most thoughtful persons she knew and he always knew what to do in awkward situations to make everyone else feel less awkward.

 

“This one looks like its made entirely of gas, Pidge. Don’t wanna live in there for a day.. or a tick. Pidge, No.” Pidge smirked at Lance’s shrieking. Another thing she had come to learnt about her space family was that they complained, they complained like babies holy crows. But they were sincere. They didn’t complain just to complain. Every single one of them what they were doing.

 

So she took in Lance’s words and started processing a report on the planets weather, atmosphere and condition. She does remember landing on a supposedly habitable planet for camp and then living right after due its… _biogas_ , lets say that. ( _‘The entire planet smells like fart, Pidge! Far Planet!’_ as Hunk had put it.)

 

The scans cleared up and she finally had a report. No biogas at least. So… safe to land she marked.

 

“We’re clear, Keith. Now it’s your call.” Pidge said as she leaned back in to her seat, waiting for their leader to command them through this, like he had been for the past few months while they were flying in space. She had to admit, watching Keith get all leader-y made her feel like a proud little sister… sometimes. _Just sometimes._

 

“Team prepare for landing. We found our camp spot for the night.” Keith’s stoic yet unsteady voice commanded and Pidge smiled, proud.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Mullet! Get back here!” Lance yelled ash Pidge watched Lance watch run out after Keith had darted from around the bonfire with the excuse he needed to go hunt for “water.” Honestly, there wasn’t even water _on_ _this planet._

 

Definitely an excuse to run then. _From what though?_ Her inquisitive mind supplied her with the question. At that time, Pidge didn’t think she would find the answer to that so soon, so open and _rare._

 

She looked on, wondering as to what’s going on as Lance finally dragged Keith back to the camp and Keith didn’t look all that happy to be back. He was scowling…as usual. But she didn’t miss the hint of red on his cheeks and the little upward turn of his lips as he tried so hard to just not let it exist.

 

She stared as Lance sat down, pulling Keith down with him making Keth almost land half on his lap, half on the ground. Lance looked amused but Keith was red. _Oh my god_ , Keith was _red_ , Pidge mused. Keith was… how did she not figure it out sooner.

 

What was up with her observation skills? She supposed it was one of the side-effects of having to spend so much time with these two repressed numbskulls. Yet, she couldn’t look away. Not when Lance spoke directly into Keith’s ear and Keith giggled, actually _giggled_ before shoving Lance away from him.

 

Oh.

 

_OH._

_._

_._

_THIS is what she missed._

.

.

 

_Ah._ She thought. _Running from the feelings. Oh, Keith. So… typical._

_You two are hopeless._ Pidge thought as she watched the pair bicker back and forth among themselves in hushed whispers and quiet voices.

She really ought to talk to the numbskulls. With that, she made her ideas for the night set in place. Operation, Mess with Klance was a commence. She wondered if she could get Hunk into this. Or Shiro maybe? Shiro would be a major help for debunking Keith’s awkwardness but Hunk would be the best for translating Lance’s goofiness.

Okay, she noted, she needed both Shiro and Hunk to help her before Operation Mess wirh Klance was a go. She can fight the most vicious species in the universe, rescue her family from the said species, fly through unknown parts of space for so many months and not loose her sanity, she can sure damn well get this two hopeless romantics to open up, _to each other_.

 

She can do this.

Right.

 

_Right?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... there you have itt. You hate it? like it? Have any critics to throw at me? Throw em at me! Help me improve my writings ;-; For about two weeks, you're gonna get daily updates yay!! How cools is that? :D Not that much ik.. lemem be happy dmnit ;-;


End file.
